


Take You Down

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cumshot, Dubious Consent, Gunplay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s something about him that’s always made me want to take him down a notch. As my feelings for him have grown, so has the urge to violate him in most of the obscene ways possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take You Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beekeepercain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beekeepercain/gifts).



> Thanks to sakura_ame for letting me borrow the likeness of her Kyo from TMPD. Kaoru is my character claim from TMPD as well. A little background, Kaoru is a cop and Kyo is a yakuza boss.  
> Prompt[s]: gun fic smut  
> Beta Readers: gothic_hime  
> Song[s]: "Celestial Delinquent" by OLIVIA

Kaoru’s POV

There’s something about him that’s always made me want to take him down a notch. As my feelings for him have grown, so has the urge to violate him in most of the obscene ways possible. Months have passed me by and I’ve grown more and more frustrated with the whole idea of it. I just want to show him his place, even just for a night, show him I can dominate him just as much as he can me. And maybe… just maybe… my ways are a bit more unorthodox than his have been. But that’s hardly the point.

I’ve requested he meet me at my place tonight. I don’t feel like dealing with his staff. It’d be too difficult to explain that I’m just fucking with him… literally I hope. I’m crouched here in the hallway, my gun warm in my hands, the safety off, just waiting on him to knock on my door.

The minutes tick by and I grow more and more impatient. I’m aroused already, my dick straining against the confines of my clothing. What would he do if he knew? Maybe he’d be mad at me or maybe he’d not show up at all. But then there’s the possibility that he’d show up just for me to do this. That one tantalizes me, taunts me and lures me further into my own trap.

The knock comes and I get up, peer though the peephole to make sure it’s him. When I’m sure it is, I open the door and keep the gun behind my back, let him step inside and then shut and lock the door. He looks at me like he knows something’s wrong and even as I draw him in for a kiss, I can feel his arm moving behind his own back, reaching to draw the gun I know he keeps there. My hand gets there first, taking the gun and flinging it across the room. It slides under the couch and he curses, biting down on my lip.

I chuckle and shove him away, tasting the blood on my lip. “Baby, don’t fight it. I just wanna fuck with you.” But he still struggles, trying to get the one arm I still have trapped away from me. I wrench it around behind his back and pin him to the wall, my hand finally slipping from behind my back, revealing the gun he’s known I have all along. I run it down his temple and he lashes out at me, his free arm reaching to try to grab it. I shove the arm I have against the wall harshly and grab the other, yanking it down between us. He growls at me and I pin it above his head, the hand holding the gun moving to slowly draw the barrel down his cheek. “Let me have my fun.”

He stares at me for a moment, recognition flashing in his eyes and then something else flaring there instead of anger. His struggles are still there, but there’s less force to them, a certain little twinkle in his brown eyes. There… that’s what I was looking for all along. I press the gun to his temple and draw back the hammer, the click of it satisfying in the stillness of the room.

He swallows thickly and I chuckle, drawing it along his cheek and then nudging it against his mouth. “Suck.” He gives me a dirty look, but opens his mouth and I slip it inside, pushing until the barrel’s all the way inside that luscious mouth of his. I start to fuck his mouth with it, never drawing it all the way out and he stares at me the entire time, defiance in those eyes even as he does what I ask of him. My finger slides down to the trigger and I recognize fear as it flashes through his eyes. “I said _suck_ , not let it sit there.” Immediately, his cheeks hollow out and he closes his eyes, starting to fellate the shaft of the gun. “That’s right… much better, Kyo.”

I give him a few more minutes of it, until I’m sure his jaw is tired before I pull the gun from his mouth and ease up off the trigger. “On your hands and knees.” I back up and let him go, keeping the gun trained on him, finger where it needs to be to pull the trigger in half a second. I’m sure he knows how fast I can be with this… and how deadly accurate if the need arises.

He does as I ask, kneeling down and then sliding forward onto his hands as well, his head bowed. I kneel behind him and reach around with one hand to unbuckle his belt. The other hand presses the gun to the back of his head, holding it there more for effect than anything. It takes me a minute, but I get his pants open completely and then tug them down his hips, revealing his bare skin to my gaze.

I retrieve the little pillow of lube from my pocket and tear the top off of it, pouring some of it directly down his crack, the other part going on the gun barrel. Tossing the empty plastic aside, I open my own pants, revealing my stiffened length and I shift toward him. The barrel’s larger than I am, so the prep he’s getting is my dick up his asshole before the gun fills that burning tight passage.

I push the head of my cock past the ring of muscle trying to keep me out and he grunts but doesn’t protest. I shove all the way in and pull him close with one hand on his hip, the other keeping the gun to his back. I start to fuck him fairly vigorously and he cries out under me, obviously enjoying what I’m doing. All his protest is gone and I find that I don’t care. All I care about is that his body is wrapped around mine, taking me for all it’s worth.

I give him a few more good thrusts before I pull out and place the gun at his entrance, pushing it in before he tightens up again. He shudders and I slowly start to fuck him with it, my finger slipping back to the trigger. “I could shoot you at any moment, I could pull this fucking trigger and give you a world of misery.” He groans rather loudly and when my free hand slips down to investigate, I find him fully hard, the head dripping with pre-cum. “You’re enjoying this… you fucking slut.”

He pushes back toward me and I hold the gun there, letting him fuck it. He starts to push back on it faster, his breathing ramping up and I know he’s close. My hand slides fully over his erect cock, starting to stroke him off while he fucks the gun. He makes the most exquisite noises as he does it, his body glistening with sweat from the effort of the whole thing. With one final cry, he shoves back and his dick pulses in my hand, depositing his load all over my hallway carpet.

I pull the gun out and quickly un-cock it, tossing it aside and replacing it with my own dick, shoving into him harshly. I start to fuck him like I’ve never fucked him before, skin slapping harshly against skin, my own cries filling the small area as I work my way toward my own orgasm. I really can’t last that long, the things I’ve done to him too extensive and glorious for me to be able to last. I pull out at the last second and jack myself off, my cum jetting out over his lower back, making a delicious mess.

He lets out a groan and sort of collapses on the floor. I follow him, molding my body to his from behind, fingers reaching to turn his face so I can see him. “You know I care about you,” I offer him and he nods, a little smirk on his lips.

“You’re an asshole, Kaoru… but yeah, I know you care.” He laughs and closes his eyes as he rests his head on his arm.

And this… this is why I’ll never see him as anything that I should. Instead, I see him as perfection in an imperfect world.

**The End**  



End file.
